


AEW Short Fics (NSFW Edition)

by gaysanada



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, solo orange cassidy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysanada/pseuds/gaysanada
Summary: All of my NSFW shorter AEW fics (aka all the ones under 1k words). These are, typically, quick and cute sweet little things. Will be updated as I write more.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Trent Barreta, Orange Cassidy | JC Ryder/Himself
Kudos: 11





	1. chaotic man (jon moxley/trent beretta)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s not as nsfw as it could be (or as i wanted it to be smh) but this was all i could do. 677 words.

Jon Moxley, an _extremely_ chaotic man, had forced his way into the lives of the Best Friends, whether they liked it or not. Trent, on one hand, _loved_ it. He loved Jon, he loved being around him, sitting on his lap until he had a boner, pulling his hair, all kinds of things. Chuck, on the other hand, _hated_ it. His best friend was making out with some dude directly in front of him, they stopped sharing hotel rooms, and he stopped hanging out with him as much. Orange…didn’t really care. ****

The four of them, Jon, Trent, Chuck, and Orange, were all sitting in a hotel room. Trent and Jon were on one bed, Trent sitting on Jon’s lap and purposefully teasing him and driving him a little crazy. Chuck was on the other bed, arms folded as he continuously glanced over at the happy, annoying couple, jealousy and anger spread across his face. Orange was sitting on the floor, barely paying attention to anything, possibly asleep.

Trent giggled as Jon did something surely _terrible_ under the blanket, and Chuck rolled his eyes. He glanced down at Orange, lightly kicking his shoulder, trying to get a response out of him. Nothing happened, and Chuck assumed he was, indeed, asleep.

Jon was so focused on making Trent feel good, and Trent was too high from the good feelings, for either of them to really notice Chuck and Orange were still there.

Trent had his eyes closed, back against Jon’s chest, head leaning back on Jon’s shoulder, as Jon slowly moved his fingers up Trent’s thigh. Trent, who was growing impatient and a bit tired on Jon’s relentless teasing, wiggled around a bit, letting out some kind of breathy giggle. He heard a soft _‘thump’_ from the other bed, and it brought him back to reality, as he opened his eyes and saw Chuck checking to see if Orange was awake.

“Jon stop, they’re still here,” He whispered, making a small, subtle motion to Chuck.

Jon just nodded, pressing a kiss to Trent’s neck, continuing to move his hand up Trent’s thigh.

Trent squirmed again as Jon’s hand moved closer to his growing erection. He made a soft whine, muttering something again about his friends still being in the room. Jon really didn’t seem to care.

Jon, again kissing Trent’s neck, was now rubbing him through his boxers, and mumbling something about being quiet. Trent bit his lip, slowly drifting back off into his feel-good state.

Jon was _very_ aware of the fact that Chuck and Orange were still in the room, and it was more than fine with him. He had started to love the idea of getting Trent off in front of his best friends. And, aside from that, he knew Chuck was jealous.

Hand moving inside Trent’s boxers, Jon caught Chuck’s eyes and winked at him. Chuck made a face, rolling his eyes and looking away.

Trent hadn’t noticed Chuck was looking. He was too focused on not screaming and moaning and making a big scene. He was right on the edge, and Jon knew that when Trent was close, he got louder. 

Chuck also knew that, because they had been best friends for years, and shared hotel rooms countless times. And Chuck, _Mr. In Love With His Best Friend_ , was growing more and more angry as he could tell Trent was growing closer and closer to finishing.

Trent made a noise, which woke up Orange Cassidy, and then everyone was really, _really_ quiet for a moment.

“ _Seriously_ , Orange? Chuck kicking you in the shoulder didn’t wake you up, but that did?” Jon said, not moving either of his hands off Trent.

Orange just shrugged, not sure what was going on, and settling back into a comfy position. Chuck glared at Jon, wishing looks could kill. Jon continued to look back, an innocent look in his eyes, but an evil smile on his face. 

Trent knew things would be awkward at the venue tomorrow with Chuck. But he’d deal with that when the time came.


	2. alone (solo-orange cassidy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 625 words. orange cassidy jacks off and thinks about someone specific.

Orange Cassidy had had a really, _really_ long day. He was exhausted. From dealing with Trent and Chuck, to cutting weird little promos with Kris Statlander, to traveling to god knows where to just stand around and look cool. He just wanted a break. ****

He was sharing the hotel room with Chuck, but finally had a few minutes to himself. He was laying in bed, doing nothing when he realized he hadn’t been truly by himself in a while. He hadn’t had the chance to… _enjoy_ himself.

So he stuck the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the hotel room door, pulled his pants off, and sprawled out across the bed. He debated finding some porn, but shook his head, figuring he could just come up with something in his mind.

He rubbed himself slowly through his boxers, working up an erection. Once he was pretty hard, he pulled his boxers off and laid for a moment with his eyes closed.

He slowly dragged his fingers up and down his shaft, watching it twitch a little. After a moment or two, he reached a bit further down, gently rubbing and tugging on his balls.

He could’ve been happy just doing that, room and head empty, just him and his boner.

Gently, teasing himself a little, he wrapped his fingers around himself, slowly pumping up and down. A quiet gasp escaped his lips as he did, eyes still closed.

Still pumping himself, he ran his fingers through his hair with the other hand, and almost absent-mindedly brought it down across his chest, stopping at his nipple, giving it a little tug. 

He started pumping himself faster, other hand still teasing his nipple, more quiet gasps and moans filling the room. He started to let his mind wander a bit, moving from guys to girls, from asses to boobs, a few dicks coming into his head as well. He bit his lip, mind settling on the time he saw Chuck getting out of the shower right after they moved in together.

He tried not to focus on Chuck himself, and more on the dripping chest and the fact that the towel was hanging very, _very_ low.

He moaned a little louder now, hand moving faster. He tugged at the head of his cock, bringing his other hand from his chest to his balls, cupping and rubbing them while jerking off. 

Head still off somewhere in the clouds, he thought about how Chuck had pulled that towel off before he’d actually shut his bedroom door. He saw Chuck’s entire ass, and _possibly_ part of his dick. 

The thought of that made Orange gasp again, hand moving faster, cock twitching. He brought his thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-cum. 

He swallowed hard, hand moving faster, softly cursing. His hips bucked up into his hand, and out of the haze of good feelings and thinking about Chuck Taylor, he thought he might’ve heard the door open and almost _immediately_ shut. But he ignored it.

He forced himself to slow his pace a bit, wanting to really enjoy the moment he had to himself as he felt closer and closer to his edge.

He moaned loudly, again, feeling a white-hot wave of pleasure roll across his body. His hips bucked again, and he started jerking faster, before cumming all over his stomach and hand. He continued pumping for a few seconds, slowly, really wanting to milk the moment for all it was worth.

After laying there, enjoying the peacefulness and pleasure, he got up and cleaned himself off. After a minute or two, he heard his phone buzz.

It was a text from Chuck, and it said ‘ _next time you wanna jack it in our hotel room, please warn me first._ ’


End file.
